


Death in Holy Orders

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [55]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Another Way Chase was Hired, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Perversion, Priest Kink, Slash, Somnophilia, Spying, Undercover Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Chase in the Seminary fic.</p><p># Another Way Chase was Hired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in Holy Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those people who read this on their phone, I know sometimes that pictures ruin the layout, so sorry :( But it's exactly how I want Chase to look and I couldn't help it! I don't own the picture of the characters except Lorn, and who wants him? 
> 
> Also, Roxy Smith introduced me to the film Death in Holy Orders, the one where Chase is a boy in the Seminary and it's totally awesome and the Priest is totally paedophilic towards him. Watch the clips on youtube and thank Roxy Smith, she's a genius!

 

"We need you to go undercover. As a priest." The police officer nodded, and House stared up at him, waiting for the punch-line of this obvious joke. But nothing came. The police officer sighed "I know it sounds unusual, but you just keep breaking your parole, and we've decided that it's pointless to keep sending you back to prison."

"I agree with you there." House muttered, and the police officer sighed.

"So, we've decided, a while ago, a long while ago, a Bible, embedded with jewels was stolen from the Church. We always thought it was an inside job, someone betrayed their own faith, but we haven't been able to close it. You close it, and we'll end your need for a parole officer-" House perked up at the words "-and you can go back to being a doctor, fully reinstated, files sealed by a judge. But you mustn't reveal your duty to anyone, you won't be wired, but you only get released if you can prove that you've caught the culprit."

"How do you even know they still work at the Church?"

"We don't." The police officer sighed "We're hoping. We're giving you a chance. I've heard about you, House, if anyone can do it, you can."

...

...

...

The Church was large and looming, right on the coast of America, near the beach, and yet secluded from the world so that the nearest village was miles and miles away, they got their food delivered once a week, to feed only those who lived in the Church. It reminded House of a convent. Or a cult. Two nuns greeted him with a soft smile as he limped up the stone pathway towards the great leering building. Spires that reached into the clouds, dark, stained glass windows on the cold grey day, large doors, made of marble and stone, and old wood. He pushed open the door, uncomfortable. He was dressed normally, beige coat, worn jeans, and a striped shirt, only, he had a dogs collar around his neck, a priest collar, pushed under his collar. He wondered if that in itself, impersonating a man of faith, was ironic, or just funny.

"Father House," calls a man, beaming, and the main hall is filled with pews, for the 20 people who live here, that doesn't make sense.

"Why so many pews?" He calls, ignoring the other priest. This man is about the same age as him, but he's clean shaven, with longer hair, which makes him look a few years younger. He handsome, but a little meatier than House.

"I'm Father Lorn." He continues, smiling "And we open up the Church once a year to the world, who come from far and wide to attend our services, the place is full to bursting." He nods, clasping his hands over black robes "Come, let me show you to your room." And he starts walking. House limps after him, dragging his suitcase, and the sound on wheels along the floor make Father Lorn stop. He turns, smiling "I'm sorry, let me help," he beams, picking up the suitcase, and then walking beside House, who grumbles about how this place isn't cripple-friendly because there are so many goddamn stairs. Father Lorn seems nice enough, he's friendly, a little bit needy, he reminds House vaguely of Wilson. They're up their third flight of steps, onto a new, even larger corridor, that they start heading down with five dark oak doors, and as they're walking along, a door swings open, and a young boy steps out. "Ah, Robbie," he smiles "Meet the new Priest, Father House."

House takes in the boy. He's got long, sweeping, almost young Justin Bieber type hair. A dark blond, it lies straight, with brilliant blue eyes and cream skin. He's dressed in a black robe, with a white overlay, the gown swishes around his ankles, and he's lean and tall and fit. But slender, and gentle looking. They'd caught him just clasping the silver chain, with a cross hanging down it, around his neck. The boy smiles, and House wonders if the boy understands just how _beautiful_ he is. "G'day, Father House," he drawls, and House blinks at the accent.

"Australian? Czech?"

"Both, actually," he laughs "Father's side," he smiles, nodding, before turning to Father Lorn. "I've done the Rosary counting-"

"Wonderful, Robbie," the priest nods, "Go downstairs and learn the scriptures for the reading."

"Yes, Father," he nods, turning to leave "Nice to meet you, Father House, I hope you like it here in Bodwell." And he's gone.

House smacks his lips together thoughtfully as he's shown into his room, his suitcase is set on a pristine white bed, but other than that, everything is painfully simple. One square window, a dresser, a hairbrush, and a small shower and bathroom. It's quiet, but a step up from the prison. "So...Robbie?"

"Yes, Robert Chase," Father Lorn smiles fondly "Joined the Seminary a two months ago, we only accept one applicant every year to train up to be a priest, we had over 10,000 applications, but he..." he shook his head wistfully "Head and shoulders above the others. A true shiner. He's settling perfectly."

...

...

...

House, who's first sermon is in a few hours, potters around the Church, until he finds, right at the top of the spire, legs aching, Chase, sitting at a small wooden desk, looking out of the window. Praying. Reciting. He turns calmly when he hears House, and smiles, nodding and standing politely "Father House, is there anything I ca-" he stops when House takes out his bottle of Vicodin, and two pills soothe the ache. He blinks, frowning, eyebrows drawn together handsomely "What was that?"

"Medication." He shrugs "For my leg." He points at his cane, and Chase hums thoughtfully

"Father Lorn sa-"

"He probably won't say anything I'm interesting." House cuts him off harshly and Chase stares wide eyed as House looks around the room. "Nowhere to sit, is there?" He snarls, poking his cane at the hard wooden chair Chase had been sat in. "This Church obviously doesn't care for cripples." He's angry, and irritated, and Chase is staring at him with something that looks like barely concealed awe.

"I-I can, there's the library," he whispers, eager to please "They have a really soft armchair and sofa." His eyes are alight with the chance to please, and House gestures for him to lead the way. Chase's robes pillow out behind him, and he moves swiftly, familiarly, one of his first tasks was probably to learn the layout of the Church. He stops in front of a large oak door, and takes out some rusted keys, pushing one into the lock fluidly, recognising the right one within seconds, dedication, House thinks. There's a deep clunking, and squeaking, and the doors pushed open. The library is light, but dense. Bookcases cover all the walls, full to bursting, And there's a thickly padded armchair and sofa, facing each other over a low lying table. They step inside, and Chase forces the door shut.

House takes the armchair, sighing in relief, he nods, looking around, light streams in through the old window, and he gestures for Chase to take the sofa. Chase smiles, perching on the end. "So, why the Seminary?"

"I want to be a priest," Chase nods "My faith is everything to me."

"How old are you?" House snorts "12?"

Chase blinks, looking down at himself, slightly perturbed "I'm 19."

House stares. _Crap._ He thinks. It's worse than he thought. The boy really is a boy, he's young. House had hoped maybe he was just very young looking, he'd hoped for mid to late twenties, but the boy's face is flawless, his eyes are wide and expressive, his lips are pink and full. He's the definition of youth. "You could be throwing your life away. You could have a wife, children, a family someday."

Chase frowns "The Church would be my family. It's not throwing away your life when you turn yourself over to God." He examines House closely "I thought you were a Priest? I thought you'd understand that."

Oh yeah, House thinks, the dog collar. So he changes the subject expertly, and tells Chase of the days he was a Doctor.

...

...

...

Four hours later.

House is lounging back in the armchair, a grin set on his face as he watches Chase clutch his sides in laughter. The boy is no longer perched on the couch, he's spread out across it, legs kicked up, head resting on the cushions and he's gasping in delight. "S-so, so wait," he manages grinning "You just drove your car into her house?"

"Yup."

"That's awesome. You're awesome."

House grins. He likes Chase, he decides, more than just a pretty face, the boy is right, and when House was telling him hospital stories, he offered up his own diagnosis, saying about how his father had been a doctor, and he'd once had dreams of doing that. Twice, his diagnoses are right, and House shines to him. They laugh and they make jokes, and Chase hangs off House's every word attentively. "My father was a priest." He states honestly, and Chase stares "He was a good man, he was good to everyone, he married my mother and the whor- _harlot-"_ he changes for Chase's shake "-went and cheated on him. With his best friend. She left him, left him and I was raised by this man, believing him to be my father, but we were so different, I got a DNA test done, and...turns on even though she had cheated, I was my father's son. I couldn't go back to him. He didn't know I existed. But I read all his books, hoping to find someone who thought like me."

"And you found them," Chase whispers, turning onto his side, and resting his cheek on his elbows, propping himself up "You became priest, you followed in his footsteps, you found yourself and you found someone like you."

House wishes it were true. "Chase," he whispers, and he's never told someone so much about himself before, and despite knowing this boy less than 6 hours, he feels comfortable to tell him things, to share. Maybe it's because Chase lives in this isolated Church, and couldn't spill House's secrets, maybe it's because House is pretending to be something he's not, so letting some personal things leak into his character aren't so hard. Or maybe he's trusts the blond. "Finding yourself doesn't mean finding someone like you and becoming them. It's about doing what makes you happy. Your father isn't a priest, and you are, you've found yourself, you know what you want to do and that's admirable, because you're so young. Your faith in God makes you, you."

Chase stares at him "You're a way better Priest than Father Lorn." He whispers "Even though you're not a real priest."

House stares at him, and Chase grins cheekily.

"Come on," he hauls himself up into a sitting position, hair falling perfectly back into place "You don't have the faith of the Lord in you. The others won't be able to tell, but I can. You're here because of the missing Bible, aren't you?" Chase whispers excitedly "My father told me about it-"

"Chase." House warns, and Chase soothes him

"I won't tell anyone," he promises "It's so cool! Are you like the police or something?"

House stares at him.

_Or something._

...

...

...

"Lorn?" House asks, after his sermon, as he limps into the bedroom of the priest, who jumps, hands behind his back. House arches an eyebrow incredulously, before holding his hand out "Just hand whatever it is you're hiding over."

Lorn flusters, making for the door "I don't know what you're-"

House's captures his ankle with his cane, stopping him from moving and taking the- what now look to be like photos- out of the other mans hand. Lorn is shaking his head, near to tears, and House shushes him, looking through the photos.

The first one makes him freeze.

It's Chase, on his knees, up in the room at the top of the spire, hands clasps, lips parted in prayer, and it doesn't look as though he knows he's been photographed, or maybe he does, and it's a pose. House doesn't know. Until he turns to the next picture. This one is of Chase sprawled out over his bed, asleep, chest bare with black boxers, hair mussed and beautiful, and obviously asleep. House is getting a bad feeling twisting into his stomach. The next photo is of Chase reading from scriptures during a sermon, the next one is of him in the shower, but it's too misty and too foggy to see much.

The last one though.

That's...something else.

It's a full nude of Chase, he's standing on the beach House knows to be a few metres away from Church, he's just about to leap into the water, and he's...beautiful. God, is he beauty. And House feels like a cradle snatcher, but every inch of the boy is perfect.

Lorn notices House stare, and relaxes at the thought of a fellow pervert. "He goes swimming like that every morning." Lorn whispers helpfully "The crack of dawn. It's against Church Rules, but...nobody sees, and he isn't hurting anyone, and I...I don't have the heart to tell him." _I don't have the will to stop him._ House nods, and Lorn bites his bottom lip "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Bring your camera." House orders "We're going to watch tomorrow."

...

...

...

The morning is bitter and cold, wind howling as the sun crawls upwards. They watched Chase strip from his nightclothes, place them neatly on the rocks, and they leer at his naked body, lying on their stomachs, side by side, Lorn taking photos, they watched Chase stretch, before running right into the water. It must be cold, it must burn, but Chase just swims. They watch. "He swims out to that rock," Lorn says, pointing to a rock a fair distance from the shore "And then back."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

House hums, watching the pale figure. "Did you hire him so you could spy on him?"

"No. I hired him before I ever laid eyes on him. We feel that it's fairer that way."

"Have you ever touched him?" House asks, trying to keep judgement out of his voice. Lorn looks down at the stones beneath them.

"I sucked him off while he slept. He came in my mouth. Never woke up. That's it, I swear."

House hums, feigning disinterest, while jealousy burns through his veins.

...

...

...

But before House can molest the wanna-be priest in his sleep, he remembers why he's here. He's here because he needs to get out of parole. So, after some digging, he finds out that the Bible used to be kept deep under the church, in what were once prisons for sinners, and he goes down there one night, cane echoing into the darkness. When he sees Chase. On his phone. House watches, listening in the darkness, but he only catches the end of the conversation. " _Alright. Bye Dad."_ And silence. When Chase turns, he freezes upon seeing House.

House arches an eyebrow "You're not allowed mobile phones."

Chase gives a shaky smile "I only use it for emergencies."

"What was the emergency?" House whispers, before everything comes back. He pauses. Staring at Chase. "Your father stole the Bible, didn't he?" He whispered, eyes wide "And you're here to make sure no one finds out-"

"House-"

"Do you even want to be a Priest?"

"Of course I do!" Chase cried, eyes wide "Of course I do! That was my dream! And then my dad sent me here, and I thought he finally understood everything about me, but when I get here, I get this call saying I have to do these things, otherwise he'll get hurt and-" his eyes fill with tears "I didn't know what to do, House!" He wept "I don't understand and-" once he starts blubbering, House collected the boy into his arms, lets his weep, feeling the silk of the robes under his fingertips, he moves Chase's hair with his nose, and breathes into his ear with hot breath.

"I need you to confess to everything he's told you. He's going away Chase. Okay?"

Chase nods pitifully, tears staining House's neck, and House grabs the cloth around Chase's hip, hauling the gown up, and sliding his hand down into the black boxers. Chase's breathing hitches, and he pulls away, looking up at House with wide eyes, but he can do nothing but grip House's shoulders, looking at the priest collar, the black and the white as this man pumps him solidly, fist soft and warm and rough at the same time. Chase whimpers. "No." He tries, shaking his head "N-no-" he tries to push at House's shoulders, but the other man has a grip in his hair and he can't get away. "No! N-no, please-" because he can't do this, the Church won't want him if he does this, he doesn't want to be tainted.

"Relax," House whispers, rubbing this thumb over the tip of Chase's weeping cock "God can't see you here." _Not in this darkness._ Chase whimpers, and pulls away right till his orgasm crashes over him, then he collapses, limp and boneless into House, head on his shoulder, he feels House move his cum-slicked fingers to Chase's hole, and start pushing, intent clear. Chase just spreads his legs further apart, because there's nothing he can do. Chase wonders why he isn't screaming for help. He wonders why he lets himself get pressed against the wall, feel House breach him too dry. Wonders why he gets hard again. But he doesn't wonder why God isn't here. Because God is. Chase can feel him in his fingertips, keeping him safe, as House suckles on the back of his neck. "Father Lorn wants to fuck you so hard." House groans against Chase's head, hips positioning, dick slamming in and out, brushing over Chase's prostate tantalisingly.

"W-wha- _Oh! Oh! Oh!"_ And he's cumming hard all over the wall, and he feels liquid spill inside of him, and he knows that House's cum, except his body doesn't know, because he's never felt this before. House kisses Chase's jaw, before pulling away, and he's left there, the gown slipping down to cover him again and he whimpers.

...

...

...

"Well, you did it," the police officer nods, signing House's form. "No more parole officer for you. You're free and able to practise medicine again."

House smiles.

...

...

...

Two months later, he returns.

Just to visit, just to see. And maybe because he can't get the blond haired boy out of his mind. When he gets there, Chase is smiling at Lorn, and House hides and listens. "I know you've been through a lot Robbie, but you're gonna be brilliant, okay? Truly excellent. Next month you'll be ordained, and you're gonna be an amazing priest. God speaks to you. You know him like you know yourself."

"Thank you, Father Lorn," he chokes "Thank you so much, for everything."

House waits till Lorn is gone, before limping in and Chase stares at him for a long time, before smiling. "Father House," he chuckles "Back so soon?"

House rubs the back of his neck. "I'm here to offer you a job. At the hospital I work in."

"No."

House can't help the small upturn of his lip "You've found yourself?"

Chase thumbs the silver cross around his neck "Something like that," he murmurs.

_Every Christmas House visits the Church, and sneaks down under it, with Chase, and they sin because God can't see them. Soon, Father Lore dies, and Chase implores House to come and take his place, because no one will know. House begs Chase to come and work at the hospital. Neither budge. Neither budge. And every year just drives them further and further to the edge till one of them snap._

_At the age of 25, Chase finally accepts House's job offer, and they pretend they don't know each other, and they go home each night and fu-make love. Nobody's the wiser._

They've found themselves.


End file.
